


Oh, Wouldn't it Be Nice?

by Brinchestiel



Series: Make Yourself at Home Timestamps [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Domestic Fluff, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, M/M, Shower Singing, domestiel, the beach boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinchestiel/pseuds/Brinchestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshine isn't the only thing that wakes Castiel up this fine Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Wouldn't it Be Nice?

**Oh, Wouldn't it Be Nice?**

****

_“And God only knows what I’d be without yoooooou,_ ” Dean croons from the en suite bathroom, voice gargling with water from the shower. He’s out of key, he’s monstrously loud, and though Cas is rubbing sleep from his eyes and is loathe to admit it, his boyfriend is utterly adorable. He turns his grin into Dean’s pillow, inhaling deep and letting his eyes fall closed. Contentment warms his very bones; he’d always dreamed of Saturday mornings like this, but none of those fantasies ever lived up to the real thing.

He hears the water shut off, and his heart picks up the pace in anticipation of Dean’s warm, wet skin coming back within reach of his greedy fingers. He hears the opening notes of The Beach Boy’s ‘Wouldn’t it Be Nice?’ blaring from Dean’s phone speakers and hums along quietly. He’s shocked out of his bliss by the door to the en suite slamming open, Dean singing loud and proud:

“ _Wooooouldn’t it be nice if we were older then we wouldn’t have to wait so loooong?_ ”

He looks ridiculous with a towel wrapped high around his waist, another curled elegantly on top of his head and hairbrush in hand. He dances his way over to the bed, giddy grin lighting up the whole room. Cas can’t help but laugh, pushing himself up to sitting. Dean holds his hand out to him, and at first Cas resists: he’s almost beneath the sheets and still a little bashful baring all in front of Dean outside of sex. But, he’s nothing if not powerless against Dean’s pout, and he lets himself be pulled out of his cave of post-sleep warmth, the duvet piling on the floor around his feet. Giggles tumble past his lips when Dean grabs both of his hands, placing him against his towel-clad hips, which he wiggles ludicrously.

“ _Wouldn’t it be nice if we could wake up iiiiin the morning when the day is neeeeew_ \--Cas?-- _and after having spent the day together hoooold each other close the whole night throooough_ \--Cas come on, you know this one,” Dean teases, pulling Castiel’s bare body close and hooking his chin over his shoulder, swaying them gently from side to side.

“ _You know it’s gonna make it that much better,”_ Castiel starts timidly, singing the words softly into the skin of Dean’s shoulder, still wet from the shower and deliciously warm and smooth, _“when we can say goodnight and staaay together.”_

“Let ‘em have it, Cas,” Dean laughs, dropping his hairbrush to the bed and running his hands down Castiel’s back. Something in him preens under the attention, something that wants to rise to the challenge. He blames Dean’s contagious, toothy grin for what happens next.

_“You know it seems the more we taaalk about it, it only makes it worse to liiiiiive without it,”_ he sings confidently, his voice breaking at the top of the phrase where it’s still clogged with sleep, pushing away from the cocoon of Dean’s embrace to stand with him in a straight-backed waltz position. It’s Dean’s turn to giggle breathlessly, and his voice shakes with the mirth when it joins his boyfriend’s, _“but let’s taaaaalk about it!”_

Two grown men, one wrapped in a collection of towels, another in tight black briefs waltz out of time around their bedroom, bathed in delicate morning light. They sing loudly and out of tune, but in that moment, for the both of them, it’s perfect.

_“Oh wouldn’t it be nice?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, what?


End file.
